


[M4F] You asked for this [Dd/Lg] [MDom] [Rough] [Fingering] [Biting] [Ass/Thigh/Pussy Spanking] [Possessive] [Rough sex] [Creampie] [CMNF] [Optional after-cuddles]

by lilyphoenix



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyphoenix/pseuds/lilyphoenix
Summary: There are some days when a sub just needs to be broken.
Kudos: 12





	[M4F] You asked for this [Dd/Lg] [MDom] [Rough] [Fingering] [Biting] [Ass/Thigh/Pussy Spanking] [Possessive] [Rough sex] [Creampie] [CMNF] [Optional after-cuddles]

(Anxious, worried) Hey, I got your message. You said it was important - what's up? (incredulous) You... had a bad day? 

(Irritated sigh) So let me get this straight. You got me to drive all the way here, because you had a bad day? Couldn't we handle this over the phone? No, it's not that I don't want to be here for you, I just have a whole lot of things to do and I just rushed all the way here and you want me here to - what? To sit here while you rant? Do you really need me to be physically here for that?

So what do you want from me? Of course, I'm pissed off. I just had to drop everything that I'm doing and rush over here for what, story time about your day? So tell me what the fuck you want so we can get this over with. What did you say? I can't hear you, speak up. 

Wait - what are you doing? Where do you think you're going? Don't fucking walk away from me, get back here. 

No, I'm pinning you right here, against this wall until you tell me what you said. (Exasperated sigh) Just stop playing games like a fucking child and say it.

You want me to... break you? You had a bad day and you want me to break you. I don't think you understand what you're asking for. Oh, it's "Daddy" now, is it? I'm warning you, baby girl, if you push me, you are going to *hurt* today. So what's it gonna be?

(lean in close to whisper) Not going to back down, huh? Just remember you asked for this. 

Turn around. Strip for me. Hands up, flat against the wall. *Now*. I know you heard me, don't make me say it twice (spank). 

Good. I love how red the skin of your ass gets under my hand. (spank) Now, speak up, baby girl. What do you say when Daddy gives you an order? That's right, "yes, Daddy". Now say it again (spank). Good girl, even remembering your "thank you Daddy"s. 

Such a dirty slut, squirming under Daddy's hands as he slides them up and down your back. I think you need a reminder today, baby girl (spank). Of who (spank) you (spank) truly (spank) belong to (spank).

That's right, thank me. Thank me for the bright red cheeks of your ass. You want more, don't you? (spank) Don't you, baby girl? (spank)

Oh? What's this? (spank, then a chuckle) Are you getting wet for me? (spank) Mmm, let's slip a hand up your thigh and take a peek shall we? Spread your legs apart for me. Ohhh look at you. Already dripping. I'm hardly even trying and you're this wet for me? What if I spank the inside of your thigh? (spank) I love watching youyou twitch for me (spank). The skin on the inside of your thighs always blooms such a pretty purple.

And what if I trailed my fingers over that hot, raw skin on your ass? Trailed them just over the slit and down, down until I reached the wetness between your thighs. Do you like that? You like it when Daddy trails his fingers over your swollen lips? What if daddy rubbed that hot, hard little clit? That feels good, doesn't it? Yes, that's right. Such a good girl for me.

(lean in close to whisper) What if Daddy spanked this pussy? Would you like that, baby girl? If Daddy spanked this swollen, dripping cunt with his big, strong hand? Tell Daddy what you want. No, don't clench your feet together. I don't care if my fingers are on your clit, you stand with your feet apart until I tell you otherwise. And just for that... (spank)

How did that feel? (spank) Ohh I can feel your clit throbbing under my fingers. (spank) You liked that didn't you, baby girl? What do you say? That's right, "thank you, Daddy". 

Mm, you're so wet under my fingers. But I want more... I want to taste you. (Kisses as you go) I want to taste the skin of your neck, your shoulders, down between your shoulder blades and up to the back of your neck. The perfect place to sink my teeth in... (bite) Mmmh, don't squirm. I know you love it when I do this all over your neck and your shoulder (bite). Mine (bite). 

What's that, baby girl? You're going to cum for me? Are you right on the edge? But you know, don't you? You know you can only cum when I say you can. I'm going to slip my fingers inside you and curl them just right and when I do, I want you to cum for me. I'm going to count it down, baby girl. Five. Get right up to the edge for me. Four. You know you're going to cum so hard for me. Three. Are you ready? Two. I'm going to press these fingers inside you. One. NOW. Cum for me, cum on my fingers. That's it, that's it, baby girl. Cum on me. 

Don't stop. Don't you dare stop clenching on those fingers while I take these pants off. Milk them, show me what you're going to do to my cock. 

(whispered) That's right, baby girl, can you feel that? Can you feel my cock against the cheeks of your ass? (chuckles) So needy, you''re already squirming against me. Stop squirming and stay still. Stay still or I'm going to bite you while I thrust into you. I said stay. Fucking. Still (bite and moan as you thrust inside her).

Fuck, you're so fucking wet for me. That's right, clench around me as I fuck you. Clench around my cock. (spank and moan) Ohh the way you clench when I spank your ass. Mm, and your neck and your shoulders look so fucking delicious. Whose marks are these, baby girl? (spank) What about these on your ass? Tell me, whose marks are these? Whose markings are these? Tell me. That's right they're mine. Mine. 

Every fucking inch of you belongs to me. Every. Fucking. Inch. Every drop of sweet juices spilling from that cunt. You're mine. Mine. And you're going to cum with me, aren't you? You're going to cum on this cock for me because I know you need the biggest mark of all. You need my cum inside you, don't you? (spank) That's it, clench around me (spank). Clench around daddy's cock (spank). Clench around me and cum for me. Cum for me. Cum for me. Now. Now. Now. 

Oh, that's it. Take every last drop of my cum. Take it in that tight little pussy. 

[Optional Aftercuddles]

(Kisses) Shh, just let me kiss your neck and your shoulder. (kisses) Relax. I'm here. No, I'm not going to pull out just yet, just let me hold you here, like this. My arms around your waist, pressed into the wall. 

I'm sorry for snapping earlier. No, no, you needed me and I'm glad I could be here for you. Just, a little warning next time, okay? Okay. Now I'm going to pull out but I want to hold you, I know you always get a little weak in the knees. (kisses) Okay, here we go (soft groan).

Mm, turn around and come here (hug and soft kiss). Are you feeling better? Shh, just let me run my hands over the bruises for a bit. Over the back of your neck and your shoulders, your waist (laugh) I always grip too hard. Mm, your ass. You like it when I smooth over them, don't you? (kisses) 

You look so fucking beautiful like this. And I know you've had a tough time lately but we'll make it better, okay? We'll order in some dinner after we have a shower and we can cuddle on the couch. Deal? Deal. (Kiss)


End file.
